The fruit of our love
by rogersxstark
Summary: After the death of Aro's beloved wife Sulpicia, he thought he will never love again. But what happens when he finds love again from not his kind but from a god. What will their love cost them? Will they accept their fruit of an forbidden love? Or will they get rid of it? Disclaimer: I don't own anything of twilight, credit goes to Stephanie Meyers
1. Aching heart

_Aro woke up early that morning, he bathe, put his clothes, and headed towards the throne room. When he got there, he saw no one else but himself alone in the huge hall, then from behind the end, he saw a bright light very different from the sun's. Aro's mind was screaming 'run for your life' but his heart was saying 'let me lead you'. Aro's feet were being lead by his heart went towards the light, he got closer and closer, when his body was fully into the light, he stepped into a paradise. There was no sun for light, and no night. The place was full of peace, love, and heavenly. He felt sorrow no more, and from his sight, he saw a very beautiful tree with purple leaves and with big green seeds, the most beautiful seeds he never seen. And below the tree there was a person, he walked towards it, he saw a god, he was so beautiful, his body was shining white, his hair was very black as darkness, his eyes were bright nature green, and his ropes, were only a god's were. He look at Aro in the eyes._

 _"I have waited for so long Aro." His ever so tenderly, sounding like a soldier with a big heart._

 _"I think we met before haven't we?" Aro asking in his feathery voice._

 _"I should keep this to myself, but I fall in love with you, so I will tell you."_

 _"Yes?"_

 _{"Late at one night when the whole world was sleeping, I stayed up and think of you. And I wish on a star, that were ever you are you be thinking of me too."}_

 _"..."_

 _"I love you."_

 _"...I love you too."_

 _And he kissed his mate._

 _{"Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight, till' tomorrow I'll be holding you tight, and there's no where in the world I'd rather be, then here in my room dreaming about you and me..."}_

* * *

 _ **TWO WEEKS LATER..**_

 _Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep..._

The music fades away and Aro started to hear a beeping sound.

 _Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep..._

He slowly open his eyes. Confused, not knowing where he was.

 _Beep_ _...Beep_ _...Beep...Beep..._

"What's that?" He asked himself. He turn to the sound, and saw a monitor beeping.

 _Beep...Beep...Beep..._

"Aro." He turn to see who was calling him, recognizing the voice and knew it was Carlisle.

"Why is it beeping?" Carlisle hold on to Aro's hand.

"Aro, you are... a human." Aro widen his eyes.

"WHAT!? That's impossible! How did I become a human." Aro asked in a panic. How could he turn into a human, it was not possible that the dead can come back to life.

"Aro stay calm. I don't know how, all I can tell you is that your heart started pumping all of a sudden."

Aro stoop up from were he was laying. Looked around and asked, "When did I got to your house?"

"Your coven call me and I went rushing to get you. Your sister Didyme told me that she tried to used her powers to help your pain but you got worse." Carlisle explained.

"Ow, Sulpicia? Sulpicia?" Aro panicked. Carlisle hold him back down, trying to comfort him. "Sulpicia! My love! Wh-" Carlisle hashed him with his hand on mouth.

"Aro, Sulpicia is dead." Aro looked at him horrified.

"No. No. NO! SULPICIA! She's not dead! Sul-" Carlisle tried to calm him down, but Aro's cries were too much to bare hearing it.

"Esme! Bella get over here!" Carlisle cried out for help. Soon in the door way, a young women appeared, with a tousle hair color waving down her back, and with those beautiful brown eyes were looking at the scene that horrified her. "Renesmee, go get your mom and Esme, tell them to come over here." Carlisle told her in a panic.

"Y-yes Carlisle." Renesmee replied already terrified from what she was seeing, she ran out to the woods and got Bella and the other telling them that Carlisle need help with Aro. Bella and Esme were the ones who got there just in time to secure Aro on the bed so he would not fall. Carlisle quickly put the screaming human to sleep. When the Volturi leader was finally resting, Carlisle sigh with relief.

"Why was he screaming?" Alice asked.

"Because I told him that his wife is dead." Carlisle answered.

"Poor thing. Is there anything we can do?" Esme asked.

"No. There's nothing we can do." Carlisle said sadly.

"Carlisle," Alice caught Carlisle's full attention,"the Volturi won't function well without Aro in the leadership."

"I know. But all what we can do is wait and hope that he will cope with his loss."

The Cullens watch as Aro slept. It was heartbreaking to learn that Sulpicia, a very beautiful and lovely kind vampire died the most horrible death. And that her friend and sister, Athenodora, will miss a dear friend and sister. No one would wanted the death of the most kind and beautiful soul like Sulpicia. She once defend their friends, the werewolves, from certain extinction and convince Caius that they are loving and caring. Caius apologized to the tribes and spared their lives. Sulpicia even made Aro open his eyes to the mistakes he made and was going to make. Every vampire coven and the tribes were sad that she had died.


	2. Heeling

Hours pass and Aro remain peacefully in sleep. Carlisle never left his side while his family when to prepare dinner and organize the house for their cousins the Denali coven. Carlisle as carefully as he can be, sat on the bed and stoke Aro's cheek, it was warm. He gently grabbed his hand for a pulse, it was normal. He checked the monitor if his body was working properly, all positive. With a sign of relief, Carlisle stood up slowly and walked to get a seat and sat down next to Aro. As he watched him sleep, Carlisle held the hand of the once old vampire turning into a human.

Who would knew that this was possible for a vampire to be turned back into a human. It was just not possible. The venom was the tool that turned humans into vampires, but what made vampires turn into human beings.

Carlisle got up and took a needle that was on a tray and took some of Aro's blood. After the process was done, Carlilse stored it in the safe for analysis.

"Carlisle, honey, our cousins are here. Come down and join us." Esme hollered out.

"I'll be there in a moment." Carlisle called back. Before he left the room, he made sure that Aro was stable and in good condition. Then he head downstairs where two groups of families where waiting on him. Carlisle smiled at them as he greeted them. They went on with the family dinner and then played sports. They are all having a good time. Carlisle was sitting on the porch with Esme laughing and talking about their lives. When Carlisle remembered that Aro was still in his bed unconscious, he got up told Esme that he was going to be upstairs for a while and then walk inside the house. When he was about to walk up the stairs, he turn around to see Eleazar following him.

"You have a human up there don't you?" Eleazer asked.

"Yes that is." Carlisle confessed because what was the point of lying to a family member and a good friend.

"But this one smells, ancient. And familiar." Eleazer looks at Carlisle and asked, "Who is this human? I care to know."

Carlisle took a deep breath and said, "The human who is with us, is Aro." Eleazer looked confused and shook his head.

"What?" Eleazer sniffed Aro's scent, and could not deny that it was The Volturi leader. "But how is this possible?"

"I either don't know, his sister call me and I went there as fast as I can and saw him him on the floor stone cold." Carlisle explained.

"Is he alright?" Eleazer was worried.

"He's in a deep trend, but stable, he should be waking up sooner or later." Carlisle said with a sigh.

"Did the Volturi say what happened?" Eleazar asked rapidly.

"They wish for me to keep it secret. They fear for his safety." Carlisle said.

"Right. I don't blame them. They think that certain covens would want to hurt Aro, especially the Denalis." Eleazar said sighing.

"And I don't blame them either. Let time fix everything, but they must not know that Aro is here."

There was a long silence. Then Carlisle looked at Eleazar.

"I have to go and check on Aro, I don't want him unattended in his condition." Carlisle walked up a few steps before he was stopped by a hand wrapped around his arm.

"May I go with you?" Eleazar asked with all hope.

"Sure, just don' go near him." Carlisle conformed.

"As you wish." Eleazar followed Carlisle to his room.

When they got in the room that Aro was, Carlisle walked t the monitor to check on Aro's statues. Then he inject vaccine to the poor human's vines. Eleazar watched Carlisle caring for Aro from the doorway. While watching Carlisle, he turn to see that no one was in the hallway. He and Carlisle were worried that Tanya or Kate may pick up on Aro's scent then want to cause him harm for what his 'brother' Caius did to Irina. After Carlisle finished attending Aro, he walked towards Eleazar with a great sigh of relief.

"So is he going to be alright?" Eleazar asked.

"Yes, thanked the lord. He is very stable, he should wake up anytime now."

Both Carlisle and Eleazar waited until Aro woke up from his sleep.

* * *

Aro's P.O.V.

As I opened my eyes, smell a scent of blossom. Then I could hear voices, something like screaming then the rushing of sound. It stopped close to me but not near, I stood up from a bed, I looked over large doors and see that they were shaking so hard that it nearly knock itself down and there were noises then silent. I feel a chill of fear surrounding my body. I wanted to run away I had to but it couldn't. My heart started to beat like a drum and my skin crawled, I wanted to shout but my voice wouldn't go through my throat. I was scared to death as I could ever be, my heart was pounding so hard. Then, a beautiful woman ran near me, I jumped back and stared at the woman, she had one of the most wonderful eyes I've ever seen. Next thing I know, another beautiful woman came by and grasped me in a tightly grip and I sequel in pain. My squeals turn into a scream. So much pain but it ended fast than it started. I was thrown afar from the bed I was in. I felt my head hitting the hard wall before falling on the floor, I cried. I covered myself with my arms and leg held myself tight. Screams, shouting, voices that contemn me. Silence. A hand touched me and I shivered very badly.

"Aro." I held my position. "Aro?" I did not dared to answer. "Aro, are you alright?" Still, I didn't answer.

"See! He's so pathetic insolence fool!"

"Stop it Tanya!"

"Why would you worry so much about this-"

"That's ENOUGH! Tanya, Kate, you leave Aro alone he was not the one who killed Irina. Look at how scared you made him."

"He's human."

"I don't want you going near him okay?"

"Kate, Tanya let's go." Some other female voice said.

"Leave." Feet walked away from me, from all the shouting and talking I held my position never daring to look up. "Aro, it's okay." I held myself tight. "Aro, please my friend talk to me. I'm Carlisle, Carlisle Cullen."

"Carlisle?" That name, that name somehow reminds me of something. Or someone.

"Yes, Aro it's me." I looked at a man for a glimpse, then look down but he lifted my chin with his hands. "It's okay my friend, you are safe now."

"Carlisle."

Carlisle picked the human up and tuck him in bed. Aro whimpered as he fell asleep.

"I promise you my friend, no one is going to hurt you like that ever again." Carlisle sward and promise.


	3. Dreaming of you

_{Her eyes looked at him,_

 _Her lips widen to show the most beautiful smile,_

 _Eyes of caramel turned into magnificent red,_

 _Teeth of an angel turned into the hottest devilish fangs,_

 _All fading in the light,_

 _Don't you cry,_

 _Only I will be in paradise,_

 _No darkness will reach me,_

 _To my father I go and I'll rest in peace,_

 _Carrying me in his arms I'm safe,_

 _Running into his arms is the only place I want to be,_

 _Yearning for his love to be so close,_

 _Only remember me,_

 _No don't you forget what you had when I was alive,_

 _Let your heart remember the love,_

 _Yet move on to another live,_

 _Remember how love rebuilt the life you had and what it done,_

 _Even in death love will always be more,_

 _Mending hearts that had been teared and broke,_

 _Even when there's no hope,_

 _More than ever love will find a way so we can reborn of hope,_

 _Be strong my love one way you'll will find a new love,_

 _Eternity and I will await you when your time comes,_

 _Remember me and the love,_

 _My life was completed when I found you and your love,_

 _Even if the angel of death had taken me from you,_

 _Don't you cry,_

 _I am in paradise,_

 _Find your love,_

 _I'll be waiting for you here,_

 _I want you to be happy,_

 _For you to have the bestest life_

 _And when your time comes,_

 _We'll be united again}_


End file.
